Tiger Lillies and Roses
by MairaiPan
Summary: She ran through the forest, unknown as to what was comming. It watched her closely with predatory eyes. { KuramaXOc } Please R&R!


  
  
Of Tiger Lilies and Roses  
By: MairaiPan  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Kati. So HA! XP  
  
A loud scream echoed through the small apartment's darkness. It ended after a few moments and if one were near to the room in which it happened, one would hear the gasping breaths of a young girl whom awoke from a nightmare.  
  
Kati sat straight up in the cotton covers of her bed. Sweat running down from her face and chest as she sat in the blackness of her room. The only light was emitted from the moon, which shone through a small window that was at the head of her bed. Kati breathed in deeply and ran her hand along her sweat-drenched forehead trying to recollect herself. Glancing over at her clock she realized that it was only 2 and laid back in her bed, her mind playing over what happened in her nightmare.  
  
Flashback of Dream

Laughter came from behind and awoke her from her peaceful sleep. She got up immediately and looked around franticly as the demonic laughter reached her ears but only louder this time. Muttering a few curses under her breath, she ran through the forest in a blur. Slave Hunters. The thought sickened her. If she were caught she would be sold to the highest bidder and made to do as they pleased, less she be punished. Coming to a halt outside of the forest she hid in the brush, leaning over to catch her breath. Her white and black tipped ears perked up at the sounds of grass being stepped on. She looked up slowly under her purple and blue bangs, her long catlike tail swaying behind her as she noticed strong auras surrounding her, She let out a slow growl from deep within her throat. "Come out you filthy cowards!" She muttered quite loud into the darkness.

The laughter rose again from the demons and she growled. "What's wrong little neko megami? Afraid?" The demons stepped forth from the shadows of the forest behind her as she whirled around to face them, her long braid swinging in the wind as she turned fast. A few seconds later she was on the ground, yelping in pain as the electricity of a special net that was thrown over her, ran through her body and slowly draining her of her power.

The youkai slowly walked towards her, eyeing her as if she was a piece of meat for them to eat, evil mischievous glints in their eyes and smirks on their faces. "Nighty Night kitty.." They whispered softly to her, but it hardly made her feel any better as she struggled against the net, until everything went black.

End FlashbackKati sighed softly and turned on her side, glancing at the clock, which was at the side of her bed. "Man...only 5:00" she grumbled and then sighed once more. "School doesn't start for another 2 hours or so..Ah..fuck it. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep anyways.." Muttering a few things she laid in her bed for a few more minutes then slipped out of her bed. Slowly walking out of her room and stepping over a few things, she grabbed her Japanese looking robe on the way out, putting it on as she stepped into the dark hallway. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly and she walked down the short hallway slowly, turning into her small living room and sitting down on the couch in front of the TV.

Flipping through the channels on the TV, she sat back thinking to herself. 'Well, might as well watch TV for a while considering I have a while before I actually need to get ready for school. After about 30 minutes she stifled a yawn and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

A loud noise from the TV awoke her in the morning. Stretching slowly, Kati looked at a nearby clock, after realizing the time her eyes nearly bugged out. "Oh Shit! Its nearly 7:10!" Cursing loudly she shrugged off her robe and took off down the hallway, stripping herself of her clothes along the way.

Once she got to her room she stepped into her bathroom and turned on the water in her shower. Quickly jumping into it and not caring if it was warm or not, she began to shower quickly. She sighed softly, silently wishing she had time to relax as the warm water cascaded down her body.  
After showering she walked to her closet pulling out some black and purple trip pants and a black tank top with a fishnet top over it. Pulling on her knee high combat boots and her jewelry, she grabbed her bag and keys. "Shit shit shit! I'm going to be late! And on my first day of school too!" She quickly dashed down the hall and out the front door.  
Racing down the stairs, which lead to her apartment, she jumped over the railing, landing with ease and not knowing what she had just done. She quickly ran to her purple mustang, which had black and blue flames along it. Pulling out of the parking lot she put the petal to the metal as she hurried to school as fast as she could without getting a ticket for anything.

She arrived at the school at 7:25 and grabbed her stuff from her car, dashing for her class. "Why did they have to put this class on the 3rd floor?!" Cursing out loud and not caring if people noticed she ran up the stairs as she heard the 1st bell ring. (AN: At my school the 1st bell means you have 2 minutes or less to get to class)

Once up on the 3rd floor she heard the last bell ring as she ran down the hallway and stopped at the door of her classroom to catch her breath. "Here goes nothing.." Muttering to herself she opened the door to her 1st hour class, which was Math, and walked towards the teacher.  
  
Kurama POV  
Math class had just started, it was the beginning of the school year and I was another year closer to graduating. I glanced outside the window and looked at the dark gray sky. 'What a dreary way to start the day..' I thought and then looked away from the window and to the front of the room.  
All attention seemed to be on the girl whom had just entered the room. 'I wonder why she isn't wearing her uniform..' I blinked and then shrugged off the thought, unknowingly looking the girl over as she talked to the teacher. She was about 5' 7", least that's what it looked like but due to the fact that she was wearing boots she was probably a deal shorter. She had waist length brown hair, which seemed to have a tint of purple to it, and had deep blue eyes, which I found myself, stareing at for a while. Shaking my head I examined the rest of her, she was very pale at least more than normal and skinny and wore slim to none make up. Then my eye caught sight of a necklace around her neck, which fell between her breasts. ' Hnn..a sword with a rose wrapped around it?' His eyes were torn away from it as the teacher began speaking. "Students it seems we have a new person that has just moved to Japan and will be attending this school. Please introduce yourself and tell us why you moved here and where you moved from."  
  
Kati's POV  
There was sudden and complete silence when I entered the room; all eyes were turned onto me. I felt a slight wave of nervousness wash over me as I slowly walked to the teacher and spoke with her rather quietly. "Excuse me..I'm new here.." The teacher smiled warmly at me slightly knowing I was probably nervous but then noticed my attire and frowned. "Ah..I see..and just where is your uniform?" Her voice was soft at first but then became slightly stern when she looked me over. "Uh..well. The principle didn't have enough left in my size so he said I could wear this until they get more in!" I smiled and nodded, inwardly praying that she wouldn't question me any further.

To my relief she didn't but only nodded and turned back to the class. "Students, it seems we have a new person that has just moved to Japan and will be attending this school." Then she turned slightly to me. "Please introduce yourself and tell us why you moved here and where you moved from."  
I gulped slightly and took a step forward to the class. "..My name is Kati Sartain and I moved here because.." I stopped for a moment, my brain froze, I couldn't tell them the truth..no..that wouldn't be good, the last thing I needed was any pity. "Because my dad got a new job offer and we had to move here from America." I put on my trademark scowl, looking like I really had no choice in the matter. The teacher nodded towards me and then spoke to me again. "You will sit next to Suichii (sp...??) Minamoto. (SP?!) Mr. Minamoto will you please raise your hand so Miss Sartain knows where to sit." There were murmurs around the room and all the girls seemed to glare at me as a boy in the back raised his hand. I shrugged off the glares and preceded to walk to the back of the room, ignore all the stares I got from the guys.

Once in the back I slightly realized why all the girls had glared. Suichii Minamoto.. I blushed slightly and took my seat, leaning to the side to set my stuff down and pulling out a spiral.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I watched her carefully, something was telling me that I either knew her from somewhere or that there was something different about her. 'Hn..Youko. Have you seen this girl before?' I'm not sure..something about her seems familiar. Take a second and tell me if you are sensing the same thing I am.. I blinked slightly, and sure enough..there was a quite strong aura being emitted from her, at least bigger than normal ningens. 'Hai Youko. I feel it. What do you think we should do about it..?' Hmm. I think we should have a talk with this..'Kati' Or we could just keep a close eye on her for the time being.. And with that the contact between them was broken and Suichii turned his attention back to the front of the classroom only to hear the bell ring a few minutes later.  
  
Normal POV

Kati signed softly and slowly rose from the plastic seat in which she sat in. Her glanced down as she picked up her bag, a slight jingling noise coming from it, mainly from all the key chains on it. A few seconds later she was out of the room and Kurama had lost sight of her.OK people! I do have more written up. So if I get some reviews then I will post more. So please review! And if anyone is interested in helping me edit this stuff then I will talk to you about it. Thanks  
  
MairaiPan 


End file.
